


Midnight

by Rekall



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: help_chile, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Yue strengthen their bond of friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Lady Yueh who won an auction on the LJ comm, help_chile.

The house was quiet as Yue made his way through it. Yukito had stayed over, as he often did these days, which gave Yue free roaming access during the night whenever he was restless.

In the darkness, Yue easily found his way from Touya's room to the room of his Mistress. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was concerned about her; he knew all too well what it was like to lose someone you loved. The brat was suppose to only be temporarily gone but it was hard to say what the future held for them and Yue didn't want Sakura to end up like himself.

Quietly, he opened her door and peeked inside. Sakura was asleep, laying on her side, with Kerberos, in his plushie form, curled up against her back. Telling himself that he didn't want to be involved, Yue almost left but something propelled him forward until he was kneeling by Sakura's side.

Despite being fast asleep, tears streamed down her cheeks, her face twisted in angst as she clutched a pillow in her arms. Absentmindedly, Yue reached out with a hand and gently wiped at her tears only to be surprised when Sakura snapped open her eyes.

Quickly, he jerked his hand back while Sakura quietly whispered his name. In a flash, he was on his feet, ready to make a rapid retreat only to be stopped by Sakura grabbing a hold of his elegant robes.

"Sorry," she said, releasing her grasp as he stared down at her. She seemed better now that she was awake, her sad dreams beginning to fade.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he quietly said, while shifting his glaze to Kerberos to make sure that the other guardian was still asleep; he didn't want to deal with Sakura's other companion and fortunately Kerberos was still fast asleep.

Not speaking a word, Sakura moved gently, also not wanting to wake Kerberos. She slipped out of bed and motioned for Yue to follow her; there was little he could do except obey his Mistress, he had been caught red-handed and she probably wanted answers.

"Would you like some tea?" Sakura asked as she made some for herself. She already knew what the answer would be, but politeness and habit overruled.

Yue wordlessly shook his head, still wondering what he should say to explain his actions. Unable to make up his mind, he stayed silent as Sakura made her tea and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Thank you for caring about me," she finally said, taking Yue by surprise for the second time that night. "Kero-chan doesn't really understand; this ache that I'm feeling in my heart. At times I feel so stupid since it's only been two days since he left but it hurts so much."

"You'll see him again, speak to him again, I..." Yue trailed off, not wanting to speak about his own feelings. It was hard, loving someone who didn't return that love. It was especially true when that person was dead and Clow Reed had made sure that he wouldn't be returning by creating Eriol and Fujitaka. But Sakura was lucky, her feelings were returned.

"I know; I should be stronger."

"No," replied Yue, surprising himself at how open he was being. But then again, he chose Sakura to be his Mistress. "It's more painful if you try and hide it."

"Thank you," she whispered as her tears began flowing again, leaving Yue confused as to what he should do. In the end he simply placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, silently telling her that he was there for her.

* * *

Over the next few days, Yue continued to look in on Sakura during the night. Sometimes she'd be asleep and he'd let her be, other times she'd be awake, waiting for him, wanting someone to talk too.

Yue quickly realized that their late night conversations was good for both of them; Sakura was lonely without Syaoran and Yue desperately wanted to get over his love for his former Master. Meeting Eriol had awoken longings that he knew he could never have and he wanted to be rid of them.

Their meetings also gave him new insight to Sakura, reaffirming that he had made the correct choice in selecting her as his Mistress. The night became their time together, since Yukito often had to be in control during the day, and gradually Sakura's tears had turned to smiles and laughter.

"We were able to talk on the phone today," Sakura cheerfully said even though Yue had already known that since he knew from when Yukito had been in control.

"That's nice," he replied and he was honestly happy for her. He still kept his emotions hidden for the most part, but he had begun opening up more to Sakura. Only her though, she was special since she was his Mistress.

* * *

It was a year later when Yue realized that he no longer had a lingering desire to be with Clow. It was comforting to be able to finally 'let go' of those feelings.

It was different this time around. He wasn't in love with Sakura, but at the same time he felt great care for her, not wanting her to be hurt; both physically and emotionally, which in turn made him resent Syaoran who seemed to be taking his sweet time returning to Japan. Sakura would try to put on a brave face and convince the others that she was fine, but Yue saw her true feelings, the hidden sadness that she tried so hard to ignore.

But along with the sadness there was also joy; nights where Sakura would cheerfully chatter away without a care in the world. Yue wouldn't comment much during those nights, but always he was secretly glad when she was happy.

* * *

Time gradually went by and one day Sakura returned home from school with Syaoran in tow excitedly announcing that he was back for good. Yue didn't know how to take the news. On one hand, he was happy for his Mistress, but on the other he would miss their late night talks, which would no longer be necessary. It felt like he was being abandoned once again.

That night Yue woke out of habit. At first he was tempted to return inside Yukito, to hide away until whenever Sakura needed his help, but his pride got the better of him and he found himself once again creeping through the quiet house.

He bypassed Sakura's room, heading straight to the kitchen; he didn't want to wake her, he wanted to be alone. To his surprise though, he found Sakura already there, seated at the table and sipping from a tea cup.

"Hello," she said and Yue could tell that she was still ridiculously happy but at the same time, trying hard to contain it. "I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't come."

"I didn't think there was no longer a point," he quietly said. He tried being happy for her, but at the same time, he couldn't.

"Huh?" she replied, while giving Yue a confused look.

Quickly he turned away, not wanting her to see his ugly, jealous side that was about to appear. "You have everything you want now; you shouldn't bother with me anymore."

"I won't do that!" Sakura protested. "These night-time talks... they weren't because I needed you to comfort me! They were because we're friends and I wanted us to be closer, like I am with Kero-chan!"

_'Friends'_, the word echoed inside Yue's head. "Does that mean we can still meet like this?" His voice was quiet and unsure and he didn't know if he wanted to hear her answer.

Yue continued to look away, even when he felt Sakura embrace him in a hug. "Of course! You'll always be a very important friend!"

Yue finally felt at ease listening to Sakura's words. The last thing he had wanted was to be abandoned again, like what happened with Clow; it was hard trusting again after that, but somehow he knew that this time things would be all right.

As the days passed, Sakura remained true to her word. They were there for each other, whenever they needed advice, comfort or to simply talk. It made Yue happy knowing that the night would always be their special time together. He had made the right choice in choosing her as his Mistress.


End file.
